


Kirishima’s Ears are Turning Red

by Yeho



Series: A Day in the Life of Asami's Secretary [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeho/pseuds/Yeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirishima’s Ears are Turning Red. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirishima’s Ears are Turning Red

**Author's Note:**

> See the comments. I sometimes post the continuation of the story through the comments/ replies. XD

Akihito grunted he was sweating all over. It soaked his white cotton shirt making it cling to his body like a second skin. His nipples were more than visible. He didn't care though. He wiped his forehead but some of the sweat from his torso managed to trickle down to his thighs. It made his balls feel uncomfortable.

 

 He had been at it for more than an hour now and it’s messing up with his brains. There was no progress. He was frustrated.

 

Suddenly he heard the door ring but he made no move to open it. He was so tired his legs gave out and laid on the floor.

 

A few seconds later he heard footsteps. When he looked up he had to do a double take. To say he was surprised was an understatement. His golden eyed lover stood tall and gorgeous wearing a black shirt and blue denims. A black shirt and blue denims! He rarely saw the guy out of his three piece suit.

 

Asami smirked as he looked at Akihito’s figure sprawled on the floor.

 

“What are you doing here?” Akihito asked.

 

“I figured you would need help.” Asami smirked. “It seems I’m right.”

 

Akihito raised an eyebrow that seemed to ask _Like really?_

 

Asami chuckled. He was amused. He extended his hand. “Come on get up Akihito.”

 

Akihito took it and tugged on Asami’s large hands as he got up.

 

“Alright let’s do it my way.” Asami said. He gave directions and for once his stubborn lover did pay attention and actually followed.

 

Akihito grunted. Asami pushed against him. Akihito pulled all the while grunting.

 

It was a slow pace but they were moving at least. Slow and steady they went. Akihito groaned while Asami grunted not too loud.

 

Akihito’s back ached. They paused and rested for a bit. Then moved once again. They were so close to their destination and Akihito felt ecstatic. Asami only smirked at him.

 

Akihito looked up at Asami. There was an obstacle that they had to pass.

 

“Get ready Akihito.” Asami spoke low and husky.

 

Asami pushed against him so hard he would have slammed into the wall. Akihito kept still guiding it as Asami pushed again. Just a little more and Asami would get past the rim.

 

Asami mentally counted one, two, and three and pushed forward it slammed into Akihito.

 

“Yes,” Akihito whispered. He sighed in relief and licked his dry lips. Finally it was in. He felt sweat trickle from his temples to neck down to his chest and finally to his stomach. He was so tired he just let his body fall on the floor. What had taken  him more than an hour took only a few minutes with Asami.

 

Meanwhile down stairs Kirishima finally was able to relax.

He would be sporting a full erection if he had not known that his boss and the kid were moving the king size mattress up to the second floor bedroom. He would never admit being affected but the tinge of crimson on his ears gave him away. Well anyone who would hear the sounds from the two would definitely feel hot and bothered. Good thing the obaa-san was at her restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Akihito was asked a favor by the obaa-san who owns the place he and his friends frequented during new year's eve. Her son from abroad purchased a king size mattress for her. She called Akihito who said yes immediately. Akihito called his friends but nobody was available. He couldn't postpone moving the mattress since it was blocking the living room and he had already given his word that it would be finished within the day.


End file.
